Dinner Date x 3!
by Gina knows where you live
Summary: Ch. 2 up! More naughty fun than you can shake a Gernade Launcher at! (yaoiness, so be warned) Note: I fixed the formatting for chapter 2! (forgot a couple html tags>_
1. Chapter the 1

* * *

Here's a story I wrote a couple years ago, and since I took the RE section of my site down, figured might as well post the here.  
Read and review please. There is a 2nd part to this story, but it was written by my friend Razz. (You around here? I haven't talked to you in ages!! If it's cool, can I put up the 2nd part? E-mail me! My address is still the same: alfred_ashford_lover@yahoo.com) 

* * *

  


"Dinner Date x3!"

The past week had been a major pain for Brad Vickers. "Nothing but problems and bad luck" he silently thought to himself as he mindlessly played with the white cloth napkin laid out infront of him. Glancing at his 'Lolex' watch he sighed inwardly. "8:45. She's late. Should've figured." He frowned. 

Two dark approaching figures caught his submissive eyes. His body straightened up and froze as they got closer. With one sweaty palm, he fumbled and grasped a salad fork while straining to see who they were. As they made it to the table, he was finally able to make them out in the warm glow of candle light. The first person turned out to be his good friend Gina. (Natch!) The second, oh God no! The second was none other than Alfred Ashford-head and heir to Umbrella Inc. 

"Wha-wha-what the hell's HE doing here?!" Brad's hand frantically quivered as he pointed the fork at Alfred. Alfred just rolled his eyes and sighed as Gina explained. "I couldn't find a sitter, and you know he can't be left alone. Remember last time? I had to spend over $500 dollars to replace the neighbors garden gnomes." "I _TOLD_ you! Those filthy dwarfs were taunting and mocking me!" Alfred snarled in defense. Brad let the fork free-fall to the table. "Yeah....sure. Well, all that matters now is that you're here Gina." 

Gina sat down acorss from Brad with Alfred right next to her (like a good lap-boy). Brad sighed and rested his clenched fist under his chin. Gina sortta frowned "Is something bothering you?" "Plsst" Alfred snotred "Chicken-shit always looks that way!" Brad was just about to jump up and stab him with a soup spoon when Alfred's eyes widened in horror, as he moved his hands under the table cloth and whimpered in pain. "What happened?" Brad was visibly confused. Gina snickered "Oh, nothing much, just "tightened the reings" if you know what I mean. You'll behave now won't 'cha?" She patted Alfred's head. "Yes ma'am" His voice was high and strained.

Gina turned her attention back to her nervous friend. "Like I was saying, what's wrong Brad?" He inhaled deeply then slumped back in his chair. "Well, I think some of the guys have it in for me. Thought I was being paranoid at first-" Alfred was about to jump in with a shot when the pain in his groin reminded him of the punishment he would recieve. "-but today I come back from a coffee break and discover a rubber chicken crucified to my desk by a couple of combat knives! Capt. Wesker walked in at that so I confronted him about it. Know what he did? Lowered his shades, looked over at my desk, looked at me than laughed! I-I didn't know how to react so I just grabbed my coat and took off." Brad paused long enough to gulp down some cold water. "Then, when I get home I check my machine. I got 3 messages. First one: "Do you like scary movies?" Second one: "Hey Chickenheart, I know where you live." Third one: "Hello, Mr.Vickers? This is Dr. Orbuck. The tests came back negative, you don't have ulcers." I don't want to be left alone. I don't know what to do." Brad almost broke down into tears as his lower lip quivered while re-telling his story. 

"For starters, let's order some damn food! Food lackey, over here!" Alfred comanded, his voice or expression showing no compassion or concern. "Ahem, yes. What will you have?" said the waiter in a snobby voice as he pulled out a tablet and pen.

Everyone had placed their orders and was waiting in silence. Gina was thinking of how she could help her friend. Brad was lost in a sea of self pity. Alfred was thinking of how he'd look in Gina's new black corset. Gina broke the slience "Brad, I insist you come home with Alfred and me and spend the night. Tomorrow, we'll follow you home and scope everthing out." Brad wrang his hands in panic "Yeah, yeah that sounds safe."

The food finally arrived and everyone ate. Brad looked and seemed alot calmer. Even smiling and cracking a few jokes. Humor was one of his hidden talents. Hardly anyone has seen it, for he's constantly worried about this or that.

Brad was almost finished with his meal when he felt a naked foot creep up his leg. He swallowed hard and looked at Gina, who was shoving a piece of steak into her mouth-looking like nothing was going on. 5 toes gently dug, rubbed, and massaged his inner thigh as a flush of hot filled Mr.Vickers body. Again he swallowed deep and closed his eyes trying to keep his face from turning red. 

"Eat your heart out you rich snob, looks like_I'M_going to be the lucky one tonight!" Brad thought as his body begain to tingle from the stimulation. He let one hand sneak under the table to caress the foot. It felt so smooth and soft to his touch. It was hard to control himself, he felt like leaping up and pouncing on Gina right then and there. Screw what everyone would think. Hell, maybe he would even earn a little respect! Instantly, it felt like his boxers and pants shrunk, making his lower region feel terribly uncomfortable. His sideburns and hairline was now drenched with sweat-his breathing hard and steady. Harder and faster he fondled the toes.

Gina wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Brad, will you please watch Alfred? I have to use the bathroom." "..S..sure.." Brad's words were shakey and low. His mind raced with thoughts of what she was going to do in there as he watched her get up and leave.

"Wait a second, something's not right" Brad whispered. Gina was gone, but the foot was still there playing with him! Brad's mouth dropped down as a wave of terror rushed through him. "Please God no!" He silently prayed as he slowly turned his gaze to Alfred-who was staring back with a naughty smirk on his lips.


	2. Ch2 written by the all mighty Razz!

Dinner Date X3 – Part 2 

  


(Special note: This chapter was written by my good friend Razz about a couple years back. Sorry for taking soo long to get it up, and I might work on a 3rd chapter, I'l see by everyone's reviews....)

  


Brad moaned and quickly pulled his hands from under the table, feeling sick and dizzy. Alfred sat there with an enormous grin on his pale face – obviously thinking that Brad was returning the pass – and his foot still on Brad's inner thigh. Winking, Alfred slowly slipped his foot straight into Brad's crotch, not bothered that Gina was on her way back. 

  


Gina smiled at a man she knew in the restaurant before returning to her seat, placing the bill in front of Alfred. "$50…pay now!" She grinned, seeing the confused look on Alfred's face. "B-but, but…" He spluttered, not finding the words to express his anger. Gina butted in quickly, "Look. The sooner_YOU_pay the bill, the sooner_WE_can get outta here and help Brad!" 

  


Brad saw Alfred's red lips curve into a smirk as he thought. Alfred pulled $50 out of his wallet and handed it to Gina. Taking the money, Gina went into the restaurant and paid, leaving Alfred to move up next to Brad. "You hear that, Brad? You're coming home with us!" He began to rub Brad's shoulders in what he hoped was a seductive way, "We're gonna have sooo much fun!" 

  


Before Brad could open his mouth to explain to Alfred his mistake, Gina had come back and was already tugging Alfred down the street to her house. Brad sighed and then prayed to God that Alfred would be tired once they got back to Gina's…how wrong he was… 

  


***

  


Alfred sang in a high-pitched tone as they walked down the street. He whistled softly as they neared Gina's house and then scowled at a Garden Gnome that was innocently staring back at him with a small pipe and fishing rod. Gina quickly rushed to his side and then grabbed him by the arm, as he lunged forwards at it and kicked it with the toe of his shoe howling, "STOP MOCKING ME!"

  


Gina pulled Alfred inwards and then motioned for Brad to follow her into her house. He stepped in awkwardly and then followed Alfred and Gina upstairs. Gina smiled at him and then laughed, "Don't worry about anyone coming in. I've got the whole house to myself for a week. Alfred's just a…pet…" She pointed to the end of her bed, where a small camp bed lay folded out – with a smart red suit and a yellow fluffy chicken on it. 

  


Brad smiled and then allowed Gina to pull him into her mom and dad's room. He noticed Alfred watching with interest from Gina's room; slowly cuddling the soft yellow chicken. Brad moaned softly as he felt Gina's hand clutching his own…her soft skin making his tremble. Again, he was forced to overcome that urge to pounce on Gina and kiss her softly. 

  


As Gina showed him around the house, everything seemed like a blur. Brad was hot and sweaty with thoughts of him and Gina on the double bed in Gina's mom and dad's room. He thought of how jealous Alfred would be, but dismissed the thoughts quickly when he was reminded of the incident at the restaurant. He didn't know what was worse; Alfred or the phone calls. 

  


Gina smiled and handed him a pair of red boxers, "Hope these aren't too big! They're Alfred's. He said you could borrow them for tonight." Gina was interrupted by Alfred's shrill response of, "Yeah! Don't piss in 'em, Vicars!" Gina scowled and then murmured, "Ignore him." And then she exclaimed more loudly and deliberate, "He's just in a mood 'cause the naked garden gnome next door has a bigger dick than him!" Brad heard Alfred mutter, "Pfft! Yeah…whatever," before the posh Briton returned to his singing and cuddling. 

  


Gina smiled and then followed Brad into the room. She placed a loving arm around him and held him tightly, "Don't worry about those phone calls. We'll find the sick bastard who's making the calls tomorrow! He won't find you here!" She kissed him on the lips lightly and smiled, "You'll be okay! Just ignore Alfred!" Brad smiled and nodded, "Don't worry, I will. Thanks Gina!" Gina turned to close the door and smiled, "You're welcome!" 

  


***

  


Brad smiled softly as he thought of that small kiss from Gina. He was lying in the double bed with his arms around his head, wearing Alfred's boxers. He sighed and turned over. Listening, he heard the phone ring downstairs and Alfred's thudding footsteps as he dove for the phone. "Hello?" He heard Alfred's shrill voice, "Who is it? Hm? Oh hey, Raz! Yeah, I'm fine! What? Uh huh? Really? Hang on, let me get Gina. GINAAA!" 

  


Gina ran down the stairs and picked up the phone, "Hello? Hey Raz! Yeah? Really? Well what did you say? Oh my God! That's so cool!" Gina continued to talk as Brad settled down once more. He didn't see the bedroom door slide open a crack…nor did he hear the soft bare feet padding across the floor. It was too late when he realised someone was there… 

  


He felt Alfred's soft hand slide over his mouth – silencing him – and then he felt Alfred's other hand beginning to rub at his leg. He heard Alfred's voice near his ear, this time soft and delicate; "Hey, Brad. I told you we were gonna have fun tonight. Let's get it on." Alfred's long and wet tongue ran down the side of his face and to his neck. Brad couldn't scream nor do anything as Alfred continued downwards until he reached Brad's nipples. 

  


Brad moaned as Alfred's teeth bit down gently, before hearing Gina's footprints downstairs. Before he could react, Alfred was gone – sat on the camp bed again and looking innocent. Brad gasped for air and then wiped saliva off his cheek and neck, as the phone rang again. 

  


This time, Gina shouted up, "Brad! It's for you!" Brad awkwardly got to his feet and then took the phone from Gina. He pressed the phone to his ear and muttered, "H-hello?" The harsh raspy voice rattled down the phone, "I'm gonna get you, Chickenheart Vicars! I know where you are!" Brad dropped the phone in shock…and uttered a blood curdling scream… 


End file.
